


Forests

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Another world with a forest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forests

"Oh look! Another world with a forest. Carter, I thought you were going to get the techs to fix that MALP."

"Yes, sir. They did."

"Then why do the leaves look blue?"

"Because they are. Sir."

"Why?"

"Jack, I think the important thing here is that--"

"The leaves are blue, Daniel! Forests are supposed to be green."

"Well, this one isn't."

"There is in fact a world that has orange leaves on its trees."

"Let's not go to that one."


End file.
